


And there once was

by Kairin16



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairin16/pseuds/Kairin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning came too early, the rays of too bright sun sneaking between the blinds in the bedroom and painting shaky lines on the blue bedspread that Bucky got for his birthday from Natasha. To lighten up the apartment, she said and pushed the bag with a gold bow on it into his arms before pressing a kiss to his cheek. There was no point in telling her that he felt better surrounded by darker colours, she already knew it. It was probably the reason why she even bought him the bed sheets with forget-me-nots printed on the hem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And there once was

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainbowMarbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowMarbles/gifts), [rainbow_marbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_marbles/gifts).



The morning came too early, the rays of too bright sun sneaking between the blinds in the bedroom and painting shaky lines on the blue bedspread that Bucky got for his birthday from Natasha. To lighten up the apartment, she said and pushed the bag with a gold bow on it into his arms before pressing a kiss to his cheek. There was no point in telling her that he felt better surrounded by darker colours, she already knew it. It was probably the reason why she even bought him the bed sheets with forget-me-nots printed on the hem.

It was one of the bad nights. One of these that came after long missions when Bucky couldn’t stop his mind from analysing angles of the bullet and depths of knife wounds. The ones when his brain couldn’t tell the difference between what happened recently and what happened in the past. The ones when film behind Bucky’s eyelids run on repeat, showing him death after death after death. All caused by him. His hands were stained red and his eyes painted in black, to see better through the scope of his riffle, to better blend in the shadows. It was one of these nights when he woke up with a shout stuck in his throat, years of training to be quiet no matter what keeping it in. The training that came even before the Russians found him, in the trenches of England and Italy and France when German bullets flew above his head and German bombs exploded under his feet.

Sleep didn’t come easy after these visions, Bucky’s mind too wired up to go into rest mode. It didn’t stop him from trying though, the sand beneath his eyelids grating and painful. And yet the sun came before dreams and maybe it was a blessing in disguise. He wouldn’t be able to handle another round of nightmares , not alone, with the right side of the bed cold and empty, just like it’s been for the last two days that he was home.

Mission, Hill told him. Top Secret, Fury gritted out from between his teeth, too busy to indulge Bucky’s concerns. You don’t have enough clearance, Coulson sighed and looked up from his papers, the sympathy on his face as bad as the annoyance on Fury’s. Latveria, Natalia whispered to him when they were drinking together in a bar last night before putting her finger on her plump lips and winking. It wasn’t enough information to go on, but the worry was somehow dissuaded. If Steve was in Latveria it meant he couldn’t get into a bad fight without causing an international scandal and Fury would never want that.

Pushing the covers away, Bucky got up and looked around the bedroom. It didn’t change at all from when he was leaving and still, it felt more strange without the other man’s presence filling the empty spaces between Bucky’s breaths. The hot shower didn’t help and Bucky forgone the shaving altogether, his hands shaking too much after that night to want a blade anywhere near his face.

He was sitting at the table and sipping his coffee over the newspaper, plate with the remnants of waffles standing by his elbow, when the sound of the keys jiggling in the front lock resonated through the apartment. Bucky’s shoulders tensed, even though he knew it couldn’t be anyone but Steve. He couldn’t help it, but he relaxed slightly when he heard the familiar steps in the hallway. His shoulders went back up when he heard a faint cry. A baby cry.

Carefully looking over the doorway, Bucky almost got a heart attack after discovering the source of the noise. In the middle of their corridor, the shield abandoned at his feet stood Steve, expression perplexed. And in Steve’s arms was a wee little baby, who was crying softly. Both men just stared at each other for a long moment, Steve’s expression turning more desperate with every second.

“What.” Bucky said finally and Steve let out a relieved sound.

“I don’t know, okay, we were just leaving Latveria, it was supposed to be diplomatic mission, but Doom is not a diplomat so we accomplished shit, but this is not important because while we were getting on a plane some man run up to me and pushed the baby into my arms shouting something in Latverian and then police dragged him away and they tried to take the baby too, but I didn’t let them, because what the hell even happened but I wasn’t going to let them hurt the baby and-“ The words cut off when Bucky plucked the wailing bundle away from the flailing hands of super soldier and Steve just looked at him helplessly.

“Don’t look at me like that, we’re not keeping it.” The words were harsh, but Bucky was currently trying to figure out how to hold the baby without causing it accidental harm. “I don’t even know how babies work and you don’t either.”

“They’re people?” Steve took a mercy on the kid and grabbed it back from Bucky. Somehow he looked perfectly confident in what he was doing and his cautious rocking was helping to quiet the wailing down.

“They’re tiny people who can’t talk and you have to be super careful to not handle them wrong.” Bucky huffed and moved to the kitchen, assembling something to eat for Steve. Knowing the gentle giant he was probably starving after the mission. He never ate enough when he was at work.

“I can’t just leave her at someone’s doorstep.” Steve sat at the table, his voice miserable. The baby was still sniffling miserably. Bucky had a bad feeling they’d have to procure diapers and other baby stuff before it would get completely quiet.

Bucky shrugged before setting a plate of eggs before Steve. “There are different ways to handle that you know.” Steve pouted but dig into the food, everything disappearing in a speed that told Bucky exactly how starved the idiot was. “You should eat more on missions.” He grumbled as always and Steve only shrugged. “Don’t tell me you really want to keep it.” Bucky asked with a frown, looking uncertainly at the whining bundle.

“Maybe.” Steve pouted and sighed at Bucky’s incredulous look. “I know, it’s stupid. It’s just-“ The man shrugged again and ducked his head. “It’d be nice, is all.”

“You’re a weirdo.” Bucky ruffled Steve’s blond strands and smiled softly at him. “It’ll stay until we can figure out what to do, okay? I’ll even go down to the store to buy all the shit it needs.” Steve’s smile was blinding and the kiss Bucky got in reward was the sweet kind he loved the best.

“It’s a she,” Steve murmured into his lips and added with a smirk, “and don’t swear in front of the baby.”


End file.
